Madness: A Muddled Up Destiny
by Everlynn Flame
Summary: This is sort of an AU... After The Battle Of The Bands Adagio, Aria and Sonata flee the stage. After running for hours (or minutes) they find themselves in a magical forest where Maddie finds them...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The name of the title was suggested by PhoenixFlamesParrotChocolate. You if haven't checked out her account you should! Also, I own nothing.**

* * *

The Dazzlings had ran for a long time. After what seemed like eternity they stopped in a forest. All of them were wearing their food stained outfit. They were huffing and puffing when they stopped. It was because of pure embarrassment they had run away. Adagio had a feeling they weren't anywhere near Canterlot High. They stayed in the forest for fear that they might get in trouble.

Morning awoke the Dazzlings. All of them felt sticky and gross from the previous night. Sonata glanced at the broken jewel Adagio cupped in her hands. She wondered why she just left hers on the stage. Unexpectedly she asked, "Adagio can I have your jewel?"

Adagio groaned, "Yeah, just keep it. It won't be any use now." Sonata gave a brief smile then sat on the ground and sorted the pieces.

Aria walked over. "What are you doing?"

Sonata shrugged. "Putting all the bits together, why?"

"Do you want to get our singing voices back, right?"

"Yes," she said carefully. "But I also want to do it for fun."

"It's no use Sonata. We don't have our magic and even worst our singing voices." She glared at Adagio for a second. "Because someone's 'great' plan failed. Thanks a lot Adagio." Aria crossed her arms. "I mean, what are we meant to do now?"

Adagio sighed. This had been her fault. There was no use denying it or blaming anyone else. "Bounce, bounce, bounce!" A random voiced screamed, interrupting Adagio's thoughts. She looked up. A strange girl with bouncy curls was jumping up and down. "Hi! I'm Maddie! Sorry for interrupting your thoughts. I just get so excited when I jump!" Adagio looked confused, Aria sighed and Sonata was too absorbed in fixing the jewel she didn't notice. Aria nudged Adagio, indicating she needed to talk to the stranger who was called Maddie and seemed to read thoughts.

Adagio attempted to speak but was interrupted by the girl called Maddie. "Yes, I can read thoughts if the narrator's nearby but only when I'm near certain people, and yes, I'm mad." Adagio and Aria's mouth hung open. Sonata finished putting together and just noticed Maddie. "You're also in the land of Ever After. Hey! I've got a brilliant idea! Why don't you come to Ever After High! I'm sure Headmaster Grimm will allow new students. What's your fairy tale?"

Aria began to speak, when Maddie realized the state of their clothes. "Why don't you buy some new clothes? I can provide the money! Also, why don't you come to my dad's tea shop? You can breakfast there!"

"Why are you being so nice to us? Don't you know who we are?" Adagio asked.

"Yep!" Maddie announced. "You're a bunch of Equestrian sirens who were banished to the human world, then lost to The Rainbooms in a Battle of the Bands! Oh yeah, your names are Adagio, Aria and Sonata. Now come on! Saturday's not going to last for ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling, The Dazzlings joined the crazy, mad girl. She was giving them another chance and they were going to take it. The past didn't matter now- "The past is in the ppaaaaaaasssssssttttt! Dramatic long pause. Let it go! Let it goooo!" Maddie sang, rudely interrupting the narrator. Anyway, Adagio and Aria stared at the strange girl, confused. Sonata smiled and started (badly) singing along even though she didn't know the lyrics.

After a while Maddie and Sonata stopped singing. Maddie lead them down the main street of the Village of Book End. The fairy tale folk gave them strange looks. _Why won't these people stop staring at us?!_ Adagio thought. Maddie quickly interrupted. "Hey girls! Why don't we get new clothes?" The Dazzlings nodded, eager to get out of their sticky and smelly (and ruined!) outfits.

At the different stores all the outfits were dazzling (Maddie laughed at that comment) but none of the outfits felt just right. They also didn't want Maddie (someone they just met) to spend their money on them. They had been evil for eternity until now...right? Maddie sensed their doubt and dragged them to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe.

Once there the girls gasped at all the wonder around the café. Flying teapots, crazy butterflies, it was like a slice of Wonderland itself! Maddie smiled and introduced them to her dad. The Mad Hatter himself! He was delighted that Adagio, Aria and Sonata were going to have a "very, very, very, very... (you get the idea) long sleepover." The Mad Hatter let them sit down and eat something. They were all having a wonderful time. Just then Maddie quickly remembered something. She took off her hat and reached into it.

While fumbling around the inside of the hat Maddie stuck out her tongue. She did that until she pulled out 3 beautiful dresses. They weren't too formal or casual and they weren't too sparkly. They were (how Blondie would say) just right.

Maddie handed the girls the outfits and pyjamas. They all smiled and raced towards where Maddie showed them the bathroom. They washed and got changed. Adagio's hair flew freely, letting the curls bounce against her shoulders. Aria's hair was tied in a low ponytail and Sonata braided her hair in a loose plait. Their heavy makeup was cleaned off, giving a natural look. They looked pretty and…nice. Not evil. Even Aria couldn't find something negative to say.

During the night The Dazzlings stayed at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe while Maddie went to her dorm room in Ever After High. The three girls slept in cosy, oversized teacups with a doona and pillow. They all feel asleep quickly. After all, their previous night hadn't necessarily been the most restful…

* * *

The night was almost black when Adagio woke up. Cold sweat stuck on her skin. She felt like she was choking. Something felt wrong. Panic overcame Adagio. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that her plan to take over the world was destroyed. Then she heard snoring, no groaning. It was Sonata. Sonata only snored when she was calm and Aria only groaned when she was stressed. Memories flooded back now. Running away, sleeping in a forest, meeting Maddie. Everything was alright. _They were safe_, she breathed. _We are safe. _Adagio closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

* * *

The light of day blinded their eyes as they awoke the next day. Aria mumbled something about how there should have been a Nightmare Moon in this world that would make it night forever. Adagio rolled her eyes and Sonata giggled. It was just like old times. Maddie greeted them for brunch (since The Dazzlings slept in, though Aria wanted to sleep for the whole day but Maddie insisted that they needed to meet some of her friends). They finished and Sonata choked on her food because they were laughing so much at Maddie's jokes. "Thanks for the compliment, Narrat-" Maddie! You know you're not supposed to be talking to me! Maddie shrugged, giving the reason why The Dazzlings exchanged confused looks. Maddie smiled in reply to their confusion. "Raven can probably explain it better to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This is set after Ever After High's Thronecoming…I think…**

The Dazzlings got changed then let Maddie lead them to her school, Ever After High. Maddie waved to a group of girls who Adagio assumed were Maddie's friends. Sure enough they waved back. Maddie skipped towards them and the three Sirens followed.

Aria let out a groan. She didn't want to meet Maddie's friends. Maddie was crazy so her friends would be crazy. She also did not want to know another "Sonata" like person.

As Maddie and The Dazzlings approached the group of girls, the girls smiled, making Sonata feel safe. They had friendly faces. Maddie introduced them. "This is Apple, co-president of whatever we do at school." Apple waved. "That's Raven who rebelled against her destiny." Apple glared at Raven for a second and Raven whispered something in her ear causing Apple to roll her eyes. Maddie continued not noticing what Raven and Apple were do- "Yes I did notice! Stop thinking I can't hear you narrator!" Maddie angrily said. Steam was almost coming out of her ears. The Dazzlings made confused looks about Maddie's random comment but said nothing because of the mood she was in. Maddie calmed down and Raven explained that Maddie had a voice in her head due to her madness. It didn't make sense but that didn't matter (and where was the fun?).

Maddie finished introducing her friends and then introduced The Dazzlings. Maddie told her friends they were Equestrian Sirens which caused some confusion to Maddie's friends, but then Maddie explained they were banished to the human world because of their misdeeds and turned human. Then she explained their defeat. Maddie's friends raised their eyebrows but Adagio nodded confirming that it was true. The girls stared for an awkward long time and Sonata fiddled with her fingers nervously, not knowing what their reactions would be.

Raven broke the silence. "So…you're a wanted criminals?" Apple slapped her and Raven rubbed her arm where Apple hit her. "What I mean is that you're not really accepted in your community. Like people treated you meanly." Adagio looked at Aria and Sonata and together they nodded.

Immediately the girls bombarded The Dazzlings with questions. Aria muttered something about how this was the worst and Sonata had a puzzled look on her face and Adagio had a look of panic. Maddie immediately screamed, "Give the girls some room!" The girls backed off and someone mentioned that they should enrol in Ever After High. Maddie said that was a great idea and The Dazzlings made alarmed looks. "We just got here…" Adagio said…

The next day Maddie brought The Dazzlings to Ever After High. Even though Maddie had classes she skipped them so she could ask for permission to enrol The Dazzlings. Headmaster Grimm said he would only allow them to come if their parents were part of a fairy tale.

Adagio knew it. They weren't allowed to be here. So be it. Then Aria slumped her back against her chair and Sonata told her that was bad for her posture. Then Aria and Sonata started arguing. Adagio was trying to break the argument and Maddie was having a sip of tea waiting for the next event to happen in the story.

* * *

**EDIT: Okay, I know you want to know what happens next but... I have writer's (author's?) block. So feel free to PM me ideas or just write down in the reviews! Sorry, I know you faithful readers want to know what's next. Until next time!**

**-Everlynn**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Ever After High or Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks or anything else really...**

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating...FanFiction has also started being really annoying...**

* * *

It had been a few months since Maddie had heard the Narrator. She had been patiently waiting to hear the voice again. Nevertheless the story still continued, even without the Narrator...

Once upon hearing the Narration, Maddie sprung from her bed. She ran down the hall connecting all the dorm rooms rooms together, screaming "The Narrator is back, the Narrator is back!"

Of course no one really cared. They were more annoyed that Maddie woke them from their "beauty" sleep.

She woke three girls who had been sleeping in their custom dorm room. The first to awake was hextremely angry, while the second groaned and the third raised an eyebrow. These girls were the Dazzlings and they had managed to enrol _at_ Ever After High. Though Headmaster Grimm originally didn't allow them to, he changed his mind upon hearing they were villains and with their voices they could manipulate anyone to do practically anything. He thought they could influence Raven Queen to change her mind...to sign the Storybook of Legends...

Milton Grimm gave the Dazzlings their voices back without a second thought, despite his brother's warnings. The Dazzlings now had new necklaces and were bind with a special spell so only they could take them off (like the Alicorn Amulet).

Now the Dazzlings had power. Their singing voices were back so now they could sing their way out of everything! They'd forgotten about wanting to reform and quickly became popular. Even without using their voices.

* * *

Some students grew suspicious, especially Raven, Cerise, Cedar, etc. when they had first met them they had seemed to genuinely good, wanting to pay for their crimes and "fight the good fight."

Now the Dazzlings had changed. Raven figured it had something to do with the necklaces. The necklaces gave the Dazzlings the ability to sing again but turned them into what seemed mindless robots following Headmaster Grimm's every word and command.

Raven didn't like it. She had tried talking to Apple about it but she didn't seem to understand. Apple always made a face which had confusion, worry and suspicion written on it when Raven brought it up.

Maddie seemed to read her best friend's mind and tried comforting her, but part of Maddie felt as riddled as Tom Riddle when she'd thought about the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings no longer made any contact with Maddie. Only the occasional glare and insults were given.

During a game of "I Spy," Maddie noticed something in the Dazzlings eyes. It was their eye colour she noted. Since she had been quiet for a while, Raven gave her friend a concerned look. Maddie heard the narration and quickly said, "I'm fine, Crow Raven!" giving her massive smile which showed her teeth.

Raven remained quiet. Something about the new girls (who weren't that new anymore) was bothering Maddie, not only her. Raven also noticed another thing about Maddie. She had been more quiet and her speech of riddles and wonder had slowly come to a halt. Maddie's hair looked slightly deflated as well. What was wrong with Maddie? Did it have something to do the Dazzlings? Raven found herself asking.

Maddie slowed her eating pace. She knew what Raven was thinking but the narration wasn't as clear as before to her. Then suddenly she couldn't hear the narration. Raven was right, she thought. There was something wrong with her...her wonder felt as if it had been slowly draining...

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (It was really random) I'm also behind in the Ever After High episodes...so, sorry if I missed something...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMG! I just realised the initials for this story has the word mud in it (M: MUD)...! XD Anyways...chapter 5 starting now!**

* * *

Aria stared at her reflection. Her body was frozen with fear. She couldn't believe this was what she'd become, after promising herself and the others she'd revert to good for good. Aria turned her head around so the back of her head faced the mirror. Gradually the shock started to fade away but the picture of her reflection still lingered in her mind. Red eyes, fangs and more things like that she saw. Aria knew it wasn't her physical reflection but her real reflection. It was what she had become.

The dorm door was opened revealing two figures, Adagio and Sonata. Adagio was smirking and Sonata had a look on her face that Aria hadn't seen since they'd harnessed the Rainblossoms's (or whatever) negativity as power. Suddenly a voice spoke, "Ha! Those fools will never know what'll hit 'em when we take over!"

Aria rolled her eyes. Adagio could be really annoying.

"Yeah!" Sonata agreed, pumping her fist in the air.

Repeating herself again Aria rolled her eyes. She almost forgot Sonata could be even more annoying sometimes. "The worst..." she muttered under her breath, thinking about how they could've changed so much in a few weeks...

* * *

Maddie packed another box of "useless" stuff away. She didn't know why she had about a billion tea sets and other random things in her side of the dorm room. Or why everything was topsy-turvey...and why she was wearing a ridiculous outfit._ I'll have to change it later,_ she thought. Maddie scratched her head, trying to find a logical explanation for all the madness...

"Wait...WHAT?!" Kitty cried, once upon hearing the narration. She herself knew Maddie was acting strange. _I mean since when was Maddie logical?_ Kitty thought. She wanted to help her Wonderlandian friend...but how...? She pondered. "I've got it!" Kitty exclaimed out of nowhere. Maddie didn't turn to face Kitty. Unknown to her Kitty had disapeared. She just raised an eyebrow wondering how strange some people could be, forgetting how mad she could be herself.

* * *

Raven paced back and forth, frowning, while Apple watched her worriedly.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

Raven glanced blankly at Apple briefly and replied with a sigh, "There's something wrong with Maddie. She's less...mad. Crazy-mad. She's-"

"I know Raven," Apple said while placing her hand on Raven's slumping shoulders. "Maddie's different. You're not the only person who's noticed. I'm finding it harder myself since she's the co-president of 'whatever we do.'" Apple laughed, trying to lighten the mood but the worry on Raven's face still hadn't gone away.

Unexpectedly Apple gave Raven a hug. "I know how close you are to Maddie but we'll help her, no matter how hard it is." Raven gave a small smile, grateful for Apple's confront but deep inside she felt hollow.

What can I do to help Maddie? Maddie had always been there for Raven. Even on the rainiest of days when Raven felt glum, Maddie was always there to remind her that a rainbow would appear (and that there would a pot of gold at the end!).

* * *

It was in a dream when Aria realised what triggered the transformation in the few weeks they were at Ever After High. It was the necklaces. _Hmmm...if the necklaces are changing us, what's powering our necklaces? The Grimm Brothers magic? Headmaster Grimm did give us the necklaces..._ Aria shook her head. That didn't seem right. There were also two other things bothering her other than the necklaces. Aria made a mental list of the three things annoying her:

1\. The necklaces

2\. Maddie's behaviour (yes, she wasn't blind)

The last was different to the other ones. It was the fact she was thinking so much and she actually felt involved with the world around her. She shuddered...then thought more. _How come I'm the only one (out of the Dazzlings) that actually is realising what we've become? Is our influence damaging Maddie? Maddie was "herself" when we first met her! Why is she so...normal? _Aria banged her head on the table doing her best to ignore the pain. Her brain swirled with questions and uncertainty and it was giving her a headache.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I know this started as the Dazzlings as the main character but the story develops more and yeah... Sorry to those who think that Sonata or Adagio should be the 'good' Dazzling but I am convinced they are all equal. As to why I chose Aria it was because...I actually don't know! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! (I'm also still behind in Ever After High episodes) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ever After High or MLP.**

Raven decided she'd try to find Maddie and talk some sense (or madness?) into her. She soon found Maddie's dorm room door open. She found Maddie sorting out all her wonderlandianful items. Raven approached her. "Maddie, what are you doing?" Maddie let out a huff (and a puff). She stood up to face Raven with her arms crossed.

"Sorting my stuff out. Also, 1. Don't call me 'Maddie' my name is Madeline. 2. Don't sneak up on me. You know better to knock on the door." she replied, annoyed. Raven nodded, really confused.

"Okay, got it Maddie-er Madeline." Raven gave a small salute and headed to the door. Once out of the room she shook her head. _Well that didn't help anything...plus, she's even more 'normal' now..._

* * *

Raven wandered to the outside of the school (it was a weekend). While walking and drowned in her thoughts she bumped into a red hooded person- Cerise. "Raven!" she panted, "I've been looking for you!"

Raven backed slightly away from Cerise. "Um, okay..." she responded slightly weirded out. If she was looking for her she could have hexted her!

"I know your confused, I mean I could of hexted you but...wait, why didn't I do that?!" Cerise said to herself. Then she remembered what she was here for. "I think Cedar and the others have figured out what's wrong with Maddie...but you need to come with me."

"Um, o-"

Raven didn't get to finish her sentence as she was pulled away by Cerise.

* * *

Aria did her best to block her ears without actually covering her ears with her hands. Sonata and Adagio were harmonising. Any time before she would have probably enjoyed it but today it sounded like clanging metal and torture.

"Aria why aren't you joining us?" Sonata asked, giving her innocent look.

Aria had to stop herself from punching her. "I have a choice." she grunted. Sonata shrugged and started to sing until Adagio covered her mouth.

"Spit it out Aria." Adagio demanded. Aria avoided her eye.

"Wait...what's she gonna spit out?"

"Shut it Sonata!"

"But-"

Adagio then noticed Aria had slipped away under her nose. "There's something wrong with her Sonata. I wish she would tell us. I mean...FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WE HAVE OUR SINGING VOICES BACK!" Adagio felt angry, really angry. _Why won't Aria tell us?! Why? Why did she run away to avoid the question? _Sonata squeezed Adagio.

"It's okay...but I think I figured out why Aria avoided the question. She, um, might think we have something to do with Maddie."

_Maddie...Maddie! _How could she have forgotten?! It was because of her they regained their singing voices back! Adagio fingered her necklace. Her anger had melted into a mix of sadness, confusion and something else..something she thought she would never feel. It was guilt.

That was the feeling Aria was probably feeling right now. Feeling lost, Adagio grabbed her necklace and tugged at the chain. She wanted to break the necklace off. Before she could yank it off a blue hand firmly grabbed her wrist.

"Adagio please don't do it. Not yet."

Adagio glared at Sonata. "Fine, but I first want to find out how the necklaces work. In Equestria the jewels in the necklaces were part of us. When we came here they become necklaces. So because of the origins of the jewels (it was part of us) they contained power. The power was released when the jewels broke...so what are our necklaces being charged on?"

Sonata blinked, acting dumb. "Um...I don't know!"

"Sonata don't act dumb on me."

"I'm not!" Sonata insisted, her eyes wandering.

"Spit it out..."

Sonata spat and gave a cheesy grin. "You told Aria to do that as well! ...but she didn't spit...wonder why...?"

"That's gross Sonata! I meant tell me what you're thinking!"

Sonata inhaled. "Aria was writing in her diary and-"

"She has a diary?!"

* * *

**AN: I don't think this chapter was the very best...but I promise the next one will be better! Please review what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ever After High or MLP or anything else.**

**AN: This chapter has been written for a while but no one really reviews so...I lost some sort of interest... Thanks to everyone who reviews though! You're awesome! :D**

* * *

"So...what are we here for?" Raven inquired.

Cupid turned to Cerise. "Did you forget to tell her?"

Cerise face palmed. "No, she probably forgot."

That's when Raven remembered. "Oh...right. Maddie...yeah, what's wrong with Maddie?"

Cedar avoided Raven's eye. "We think it's that... Well...um... Wethinkthedazzlingsnecklacesaresortofbeingpoweredorsomethingbymaddiesmadness."

Raven blinked. "Can you please repeat that? You, er, said it too fast."

* * *

"Sonata! Find Aria and bring her here! If she says no tell her Headmaster Grimm said so. Are we clear?"

"Yes 'Dagie!" Sonata replied, giggling.

"Sonata hurry up."

Sonata sped off to get Aria.

Aria was sitting on a tree branch where Kitty happened to appear. Aria remained silent, hoping that Kitty would disappear.

"Heeeellllllloooo? Aria? You okay?" Kitty asked, dangling upside down on a tree branch.

"Kitty go back to before you came here." Aira replied but questioning what she had just said in her mind._ Did it make sense? _Kitty rolled her eyes with a grin but disappeared when she heard someone yelling Aria's name. Well, sort of.

"Ariel! Ariel! Ariel! Where are you?!"

Aria recognised the voice. She sunk down low on the tree branch while balancing herself. Soon a figure jogged up to the tree. _Great. She found me._

"There you are Ariel!" said a bouncy voice. "You know you suck at hide and seek!"

"Go away Sonata! Also, don't call me Ariel! I don't even know how you found that nickname..."

"No. I'm not going away. 'Dagie told me to get you. She needs to talk to you about something."

"Sonata did you hear me?! I said go away! I want to be left alone!"

"Please! Headmaster Grimm said so!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"C'mon! 'Dagie's gonna kill me if I don't come back with you!"

"I'll repeat it thrice..."

"Please, please, PLEASE-"

Aira had fallen off the branch, landing with a loud 'thud.' "Fine. But help me up first."

Sonata helped Aria up.

"Sonata, you're still the worst you know."

* * *

Night came and Maddie was in her room with a glowing flower light. The light covered Maddie and a desk (which looked like it was made out of a big shoebox). Maddie gripped her pencil, trying to do her thronework but her hand was stiff with cold.

"Urg!" she groaned aloud, "I'm just trying to do my thronework but because of the stupid weather I can't!"

Maddie leaned back in her chair. She still needed to change out of the weird dress she found herself in. Before she could go to her wardrobe she was distracted by a squeak. A furry thing jumped on her shoulder and down her arm. It was her pet, Earl Grey. Earl made a funny squeaking noise and pulled out a teacup. Then he placed it in front of her on top of her thronework.

Maddie stared hard at the tiny teacup her pet had somehow pulled out. Then she remembered her destiny- to be the next Mad Hatter. Maddie didn't want to be mad. She wanted to be anyone but the next Mad Hatter.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if some Ever After High language is wrong. It's really hard- well sorta...to write. Anyways please review! It really makes me want to write the next chapter! :D Also because I (sort of) have writer's (or author's) block (and I don't know what else to add to the chapter) I'm going to add a deleted scene from the previous chapter! It continues from the last chapter and may make more sense to what's happening. It's also winter here so that's why Maddie's cold...**

**Deleted scene:**

Sonata inhaled. "Aria was writing in her diary and-"

"She has a diary?!"

"And she was writing about Maddie... She wrote about how she thought our necklaces were given to us before Maddie started going normal. Aria thinks our necklaces are involved somehow. Like her madness is powering our necklaces."

Adagio thought. It was a pretty good theory but how did Sonata know what Aria wrote in her...diary?

"How do you know what Aria wrote? Doesn't her diary have a lock or something?"

"Um...yes...I may or may not have read it while she, um, forgottolockitandfellasleep."

"Not interested Sonata. We need to find Aria. Then we can get answers out of Headmaster Grimm."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own MLP, Ever After High or anything else.

A/N: I actually finished writing this last year in August but no one was reviewing so I got kind of bored of the story...sorry.

000

Adagio slammed her fist to the table. "We. Want. Answers."

Headmaster Grimm smiled nervously. "Well um, you see..." His eyes darted to the Storybook of Legends. "Uh...how did you get here without an appointment?"

"That is not IMPORTANT! We want you to explain how these," Adagio pointed to the necklaces, "work."

Headmaster Grimm sighed. "Well I guess I should tell you but..."

"JUST GET TO THE DARN POINT!" Aria screamed. She didn't come here to waste her time.

Headmaster Grimm glared at her and continued. "The deal was that you get your voices and persuade Raven Queen to follow her destiny and you get to do-"

"Um? Mr Grimm? You said nothing about Raven Queen..." Sonata said loudly.

Headmaster Grimm slowly sank into his chair.

"Please Mr Grimm? How do the necklaces work?" Sonata asked gently.

Headmaster Grimm gave a defeated look and mumbled, "Maddie."

This, however was no surprise to the Dazzlings who had figured it out. "How do we fix her?" Adagio demanded.

"Sing, sing a song that will that will relieve her madness." a new voice said.

"Giles! What are you doing here?!"

"They came to help." Giles said beckoning a different group of girls over.

Raven, Apple, Cedar, Ashlynn and more appeared.

"So...the theory was correct..." Raven said.

Apple walked over to Headmaster Grimm with her face scrunched up in anger. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS?! THIS IS-"

"I-I'm sorry Apple. You have full permission to do what is needed to help Maddie."

Giles ushered the girls (including the Dazzlings) out of the room for them to figure out the rest on their own.

000

The Dazzlings were in their dorm room with Apple, Raven and Briar. The group had decided they all weren't needed for this part of the plan.

"Okay, songs. Any ideas?" Apple asked.

The Dazzlings turned to each other. They didn't really know any songs other than 'dominating' ones.

Then Kitty's smile appeared saying, "How about something to do with Wonderland?" then it disappeared into the seemingly thin air.

Raven's head titled up. "I've got an idea! How about the song 'Wonderland'?"

"Who's it by?!" Briar asked.

"Um...Tailor Quick... It's in her deluxe album of 1989...I think."

"Who's th-" Sonata shouted before getting her mouth clamped by Aria's hand.

"Hm. Never took you for a Tailor Quick fan." Apple remarked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Can we please just get on with it?" Adagio asked impatiently.

"Okay, me next! What about 'Black Magic?' I mean the Dazzlings apparently put people under their spell and it's a really upbeat song..."

"Okay. Add it to the list! Um...who's taking the list?"

000

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! :)


End file.
